


Looking Out, Looking In

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Cas and Jimmy are twins, Frottage, Implied Eventual Foursome, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rutting, Twincest, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean and Benny are living together in an apartment building, and they quickly realise that some people are better at closing curtains than others...SPN Kink bingo square: Incest Kink
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester (implied), Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural)
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Looking Out, Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 6 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Incest kink + accidental voyeurism leads to sex
> 
> This also fills the square "Incest Kink" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

_i._

The first time Dean and Benny see the twins fuck, it’s accidental. Their bedroom window looks out to another apartment building, and some of those apartments appear to have a similar layout to Dean and Benny’s – bedrooms facing each other. And some people are better at drawing the curtains closed than others.

The twins on the third floor across from them apparently aren’t very good at closing the curtains in their bedroom before they fuck against the fucking window.

“Benny?” Dean says, without turning, eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. “I know we were talking about maybe finding an additional partner, right? How do you feel about twins?”

Benny comes join him at the window and he gasps when he sees what Dean is watching. “Oh, those twins are definitely welcome, the both of them. You didn’t tell me that you were into twins, though.”

“Fuck, never thought I’d be into that,” Dean says. He feels Benny’s erection pressing against his ass. They’re both naked too, getting ready to go to bed. They’d already fucked earlier the evening, but apparently Benny is ready to go again. Dean is mostly tired, but he’s… interested. “Didn’t think you’d be into that either.”

“Mmmm,” Benny hums into Dean’s neck. “Same. But they’re hot as fuck, and I think I like the idea of two brothers fucking, fighting for dominance, especially twins.”

“God, Benny…” Dean trails off when Benny’s kisses trail down his neck towards his shoulder, and when they grow more and more intense. Benny ruts against Dean’s ass, and Dean decides that as much as he wants to watch the twins, he wants Benny to fuck him again more than that. He reluctantly take his eyes off the twins and turns towards the bed. Benny quickly follows him.

_ii._

The next time Dean spots the two men going at it, he’s in the bathroom. There’s just a tiny bathroom window, barely big enough to look through, but he’s got to open it after he’s taken a shower, and he tends to peek out of there just to sate his own curiosity. For whatever reason, that day, Dean’s eyes drifted over to the bedroom window a few floors down, the one that had drawn his and Benny’s eyes before, and… well, jackpot. Or so, Dean’s cock reckons.

The twins are at it again, but this time it was a blowjob. One of the twins is sitting on the bed, head thrown back in ecstasy, the other twin kneeling on the floor. The kneeling twin is bobbing his head up and down, bracketed safely into his twin’s knees.

And Dean can’t help himself, his hand strays to his erection and he touches himself, watching the twins get off too.

_iii._

The third time, Benny and Dean are beginning to see a pattern. The twins seem to fuck quite often, but at night it was more primal, and during the day, whenever they saw the twins, it was loving and soft.

This time, they seem to be more than peripherally aware of the fact that they are watched – or they are just massive exhibitionists and don’t care. Dean and Benny are sitting on their bed, getting ready for the night and keeping a vague eye on the twins’ bedroom window. One of the twins saunters up to the window, already naked, and plasters himself to it, visibly shivering at the coolness of the glass. The other twin follows quickly, whip in his hand. Twin one spreads his arms against the window, spread eagle style, while twin two takes position behind his brother.

“Oh,” Dean whispers, mouth opening on a sigh. “Oh, fuck, Benny, he’s going to whip his brother.”

“You sure you can watch much longer without coming?”

“No, I can’t,” Dean says, moaning as Benny’s hand crept closer and closer towards his erection. “Fuck, if you even think about touching me, I’m going to come.”

“Good,” Benny says, voice dark. “Because I want you to focus completely on the twin against the window and come when he does. And I’m not going to touch you at all.”

“Benny,” Dean whines, but Benny’s mind cannot be changed. Benny simply sits down on the bed behind Dean and makes sure that Dean’s eyes remain on the twins below them.

The dominant twin has started cracking the whip across his brother’s back, and Dean winces in sympathy, knowing how the whip feels when handled by a professional. The whipping must have brought the twin against the window close, because his cock is straining against the glass and it twitched occasionally. Dean can see the twin’s balls draw up, and he knows it won’t be long now until he comes – until _Dean_ gets to come, too.

_iv._

The fourth time, Dean knows that the twins know that they’re watching them. He’s confusing himself with the different levels of knowledge there, but while Dean is watching them (yes, they have become his porn, if he’s fully honest), one of the twins honest to God winks at him. He makes direct eye contact, and then winks, and Dean _comes_ even though he hasn’t even touched his own cock yet.

_v._

The fifth time, it feels like the twins have planned a deliberate scene, set up to provoke Dean and Benny specifically. The twins definitely know that the two of them have been watching, and they’re playing right into that. Twin one has twin two tied to the bed, and to be honest, Dean is getting a little tired of calling them twin one and twin two, and he longs to know their names. But for now… that’d have to do.

The immobilised twin is gorgeous and tied up with elaborate ties and knots, ropes crisscrossing his body delicately. The other twin is sensuously rubbing oil onto his own body, slicking himself up entirely. There’s probably not a good reason for it, but it looks and feels sexy.

The unbound twin climbs on top of his bound counterpart, slowly taking his brother’s cock in. Dean is watching them closely as Benny slides into Dean’s hole. He makes eye contact with the twin riding his own brother and follows the rhythm he sets. It’s slow and sensual and Benny gasps below him as Dean follows the figure-eights the twin he’s mirroring is currently performing on his brother. The twins don’t ever seem to take it so slowly in the evenings, but now they are, and it’s drawing out all of their pleasure.

Although Dean can already feel his orgasm approaching, balls drawing tighter and tighter to his body, he knows he’s not allowed to come until the unbound twin in a different flat does. Benny isn’t too harsh on him, usually, but playing with the twins has definitely grown into something they both enjoy maybe a little too much, and setting the challenge of not coming until one of the twins does has become a large part of their challenges lately. Dean is getting better and better, but Benny’s thick, fat cock keeps bumping into his prostate as he follows the slow, lazy eights that the other twin is making too, and Dean is really, really close to coming.

Thankfully it doesn’t take long before Dean sees the twin throw his head back in ecstasy and come all over himself. Dean quickly follows himself, then taking over the harsh rhythm the twin has set now, bouncing up and down Benny’s cock until Benny comes too. The unbound twin keeps eye contact with Dean, and while normal people would have probably thought it creepy by now, Dean is mostly glad that the twin does, because to him, it’s a good kind of contact. He loves it.

When the other twin comes, the unbound twin winks again at Dean and points at the window, spelling out something with his fingers that Dean doesn’t get. He apparently does get across that he’s not getting it, because the twin makes some sort of ‘later’ gesture. Dean is distracted only for a few seconds, but Benny has come too, now, and so Dean allows himself to fall back against his boyfriend and rest his weary thighs for a few minutes before they get up and get cleaned off.

_vi._

The sixth time, Dean and Benny finally get to meet the twins of their dreams in real life. The twin had been hinting at his phone number, which Dean didn’t initially get, but eventually he pasted the numbers to the bedroom window and took them down as soon as Dean had texted the phone number. Dean found out that one of the twins was called Castiel and the other Jimmy, and he got Castiel’s number. The texts they sent each other were tame in comparison to what they’d already sort of done together, but the innuendos only started falling once Benny and Jimmy were added to the chat.

They decided that they needed to meet up because they both enjoyed the scenes so much, so they did, and now Benny and Dean are waiting in a nearby coffee shop to see the twins for the first time in real life. They are both nervous, but Dean is fiddling with his napkin and his coffee cup, and Benny’s nervousness mostly shows because he keeps looking over his shoulder towards the door. Benny’s hands are trying to still Dean’s, but to no avail.

When the twins finally arrive, Dean lets out an audible sigh. “God, they really are gorgeous.” He waves them over and they settle down around the table.

“Hey guys,” one of them says. “I’m Jimmy, this is Cas.”

“Hi Jimmy and Cas,” Benny says. He sounds nervous to Dean but the twins probably don’t pick up on that. “I’m Benny, and this is Dean.”

Dean nods mutely when he’s introduced because what else can he do? They’ve all gotten off to each other’s bodies at some point, so how does one politely start a conversation that’s maybe not about the sex-aspect?

“So,” Jimmy says. “I get that this is kind of awkward, but I do want to say how much we’ve been enjoying ourselves lately. I love my brother a lot, but watching you… wow.”

Dean flushes at the praise, and Benny is uncharacteristically quiet for a while too. Dean eventually blurts, “Thank you, that’s a mutual feeling,” and then flushes even further.

“Well, I think we should probably do something more with it,” Castiel says bluntly. Benny even blushes at that.

“So what do you propose, Castiel?” Benny asks.

“Let’s just go to your place, it looks a lot bigger, and talk there? And then maybe fuck it out?”

“Jimmy, not quite what I wanted to suggest, although that would be the more direct option.” Castiel laughs. “I wanted to suggest going on a few dates and seeing if we all click.”

“I’m up for both options,” Benny says. “How about you, Dean?”

“Me too,” Dean whispers. He’s not quite sure whether he’s dreaming this sequence or not, because how can the twins ever actually ask them out on a date? But hey, he’s going to go along with this for certain, because if it is, it’s a very good dream.

“So,” Jimmy says, leaning over the table and clearly leering at both Benny and Dean, eyes dark and wide, “what are we waiting for, exactly? Let’s get going then. Show me where you live, and we’ll make it into a night to remember…”


End file.
